pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis Just as Black and Reshiram have taken down Zekrom and N, the latter two rise up and go into their castle. Meanwhile, as the trainers free the Gym Leaders, who join the fight, White wakes up and finds Anthea and Concordia, who explain to her more about N's past. Chapter Plot As Zekrom falls down from Reshiram's attacks, Andy cheers for their victory. Geoff reminds it's too early to cheer, even if Black has taken control over Reshiram. Logan and Chris are moved, as Black has improved a lot since they last saw him. This motivates the trainers to do their best, too. Shoko and Trish note they are very close to the Gym Leaders, and can even reach them. The sages wonder how did they even arrive here. The trainers exclaim they want to live with their Pokémon, with the rest of their lives. Andy remarks he wanted to collect eight badges to participate in the tournament, but failed to do so. This year, however, Team Plasma has ruined the event to even observe the tournament. Andy resolves himself to challenge the League, no matter how much time it takes, and won't renounce his dream, which could be compromised if the Gym Leaders would be gone. Andy declares they share their dreams with their Pokémon, and it'd be a shame if these Pokémon would be liberated. Jeremy confirms this, while Shoko and Trish voice that their Pokémon would stay by their sides, even if they aren't as powerful as they could be. Logan states they renounced their dreams when they grew up, but with encounters with Black, their dreams were revived. Chris exclaims that the one that revived their dreams is currently fighting, and they came to support him. Thus, they won't forgive Team Plasma for liberating Pokémon. Shoko and Trish run, and the former has her Patrat use After You, letting Trish's Heatmor use Flame Burst to blow away Team Plasma's Pokémon. With a gap, the Patrat dash away and chew the ropes, releasing all the Gym Leaders. The Team Plasma sages are bewildered that these mere commoners have outsmarted them. Jeremy asks Logan what do they mean by that, and is told they are underestimating them. Lenora sees it is time that they show their true faces. Clay is pleased that he can move around again, and has Excadrill use Drill Run to bash through the Team Plasma's Pokémon. Burgh's Leavanny fires Struggle Bug, Elesa's Zebstrika uses Wild CHarge and Skyla's Swanna emits Hurricane. At the same time, Black sees as Zekrom recovers, and flies back in mid-air. Reshiram follows Zekrom, but bumps into the Elite Four, sending Black flying onto their Golurk, knocking Marshal down. Marshal tells they are looking for Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus, who disappeared in the middle of the battle. Caitlin asks Black did Musha return to him, as she and Shauntal have witnessed it floating around. Caitlin sensed that Musha wanted to return to Black, but it was uncertain if it should do that. Caitlin states that Musha wanted to grow stronger, and is why Caitlin gave it a Moon Stone to evolve. Caitlin states the ones Black was chasing have entered the castle, and has Gothitelle point the location. Inside, White wakes up, and wonders where she is. Anthea and Conconrdia approach her, who state this is N's room. White starts to panic, but the girls explain they didn't come to hurt her, as the Hood Man has left her here. They are uncertain why did he do so. Suddenly, White sees Gigi; Anthea and Concordia explain that N has released all of his Pokémon before the battle, but only Gigi went back to the castle. White asks the girls who they really are: Anthea and Concordia explain they are N's companions. They add that N was reaised with Pokémon that were betrayed and mistreated by bad people. In fact, he never stepped out of this room until he was crowned. The two explain that N, ever since he was a child, had the ability to hear the voices of Pokémon. The adults, however, did not trust him, and isolated him as a freak. However, Ghetsis arrived, and took N as his son. As years passed, Ghetsis delivered to N the abused Pokémon, forcing him to hear their tormented voices. White starts to cry, while Anthea and Concordia state when N released Gigi, he told her something. It was up to Gigi to decide her own way of battles or acting, and was even okay if she wanted to follow a human. Suddenly, Black and Reshiram crash into the room, and confront N and Zekrom. As the two continue their battle, White is quite surprised that N was okay with Gigi following a human. Anthea and Concordia explain that Ghetsis fueled N's hatred to have humans keep Pokémon, and made his quest to liberate Pokémon as his own personal mission. N's ideals were never put in question, until he encountered Black and his "Truth", which made him see that was an unsolvable formula to him. In fact, Anthea and Concordia explain this was not an unsolvable formula, but that merely N refused to accept the answer. They remark that Black stayed true to his feelings, and N wanted to walk the same path as he did. Outside the castle, the Gym Leaders and the trainers continue fighting. However, the trainers notice that the Seven Sages have disappeared. Ghetsis looks at a corridor, and smiles, then ventures beyond. Elsewhere, Grimsley follows the Hood Man. The latter notices him, and has his Pokémon use Shift Gear, followed with Grind Gear to attack Grimsley. The latter evades, then orders Bisharp, who retaliates. The Hood Man remarks that stories that he heard about Grimsley being uncaring were actually wrong, as he is acting quite heroic. Grimsley mutters they are actually true, but something happened. He reminds that the construction of Team Plasma's castle was rumbling, causing Grimsley's chamber to shake. Grimsley states his cards were thrown off balance, and is why he is fighting to pay back. Bisharp goes to attack, to take off the Hood Man's cloak. However, the Hood Man suddenly speeds away, surprising Grimsley. He remarks that the Hood Man has been flying on Klingklang for some time, but this is something different. At N's room, Gigi plays around, and Anthea and Concordia clap for her. White sees Gigi wants to continue being an actress. She reminds that Gigi is still N's Pokémon, and this time, Gigi has to enter the BW Agency as a client. Gigi is okay with that, pleasing White, who dashes away to find Black and N. Zekrom attacks Reshiram, which shocks Black how does it have so much power. As Black tries to find out, he sees two Zekrom at the same time. N looks at the two Zekrom, and asks "Why?" Reshiram fires a Dragon Pulse, knocking N and Zekrom away. N continues asking why, as the other Zekrom shifts into Zorua, who is very concerned about N. N asks Zorua why did it return to him, even if he released it. Black states it just wants to be beside N, and N believes in those words. N accepts the fact that Zorua wants to be by his side, just like Gigi wants to be with White. N simply asks Zorua not to form itself into Zekrom, and the two hug each other, which pleases Black for their reunion. Debuts Move *Struggle Bug *Wild Charge *Drill Run *Shift Gear *Gear Grind *Telekinesis *Psyshock *Heavy Slam *Flame Burst *Clear Smog *After You Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters